medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: News From the South
This is the story about Trey Exanus' quest to defeat Deathbringer. It is a prequel to Story: Hasina's Quest. Prologue Two figures sat down in a barred room. "As you know, I am plotting the downfall of the king." The other figure nodded. "But the boy stands in the way." The other figure chuckled. "That little boy? Oh please, he couldn't kill a maggot!" The man just groaned. "I must get rid of him now, or the plan will never happen." He continued to laugh, "Just send him to the bringer." "The Deathbringer." ''Invitation to Death'' It was a nice day outside, blue skies, not a single cloud in the sky. Trey Exanus lay on his bed in his room in Winter's Guard when he heard a loud knock on the door. "Who is it???" he yelled, not willing to even stand up to open the door. The door flung open, behind it was a short man only about four feet tall. "Ivan Carteret, but names shall not be important. All you need to know is that I carry messages from the King, Harle Wintrey." Trey arched his eyebrow and asked,"What messages?" The messenger answered quickly,"He wants you to defeat the Deathbringer." Treys eyes widened. "Deathbringer?!? The Rage Dragon from the south?!?" The messenger nodded, "The one and only." Trey went into a state of panic. "He can't expect me to kill Deathbringer!!! Much less me alone!!!" The messenger shook his head. "I am sorry. This is what the King wants. You will leave in the morning." And with that, the messenger shut the door. Ivan walked away and chuckled. Trey had heard about Deathbringer before. He was a demonic Rage Dragon who had attacked areas in the South numerous times. He used magic to destroy towns. Trey had heard that he even summoned tornados to wreck houses. He had even heard that Deathbringer had got into a fight with another Rage Dragon named Dreadfire. If Deathbringer could defeat another Rage Dragon, he could surely destroy Trey, who was only a mere human. "I've got to do it!" Trey spoke to himself. Trey had already lost his parents, he had lost his true love, Astrid Hammerfist, but he wasn't about to lose his reputation. Trey lay down in his bed again, and waited for the night to pass. ''The Last of the Titans'' Trey woke up and immediately got dressed in his armor. His armor made him look just like a paladin. He picked up his two golden swords, The Twin Avengers. He took a map from his desk and rolled it up. He tied it with a string and placed it in his knapsack. He placed a carton of water in the bag as well, along with some dried out fruits. The fruits were quite expensive in the North, but the Wintrey family could easily afford them. He walked out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. His destiny was just about to begin. He walked for hours until he had no idea where he was. He sat down, bit a piece of dried peach, and unravelled his map. He had walked for about a hundred miles. He peered at his map and tried to calculate his location. He was almost near the Ice Sea. He rolled the map back up, tied it, and began to continue his journey to Deathbringer's Citadel, home to the demonic Rage Dragon. Four days and three nights had passed. Trey was still moving towards the citadel of the evil dragon way back down in the south-west coast. He was just by The Neck of the Twin Lakes of Emiria. "Must...keep...moving forward..." he urged himself. He hadn't eaten since the night before and it was already mid-day. Finally, he collapsed to the ground. "Forget it...I can't do this." A large shadow loomed over him. "Huh?" he looked up and saw large orange scales. He looked forward and saw a large black tail sway in the air. The large creature dove down and landed to the ground, causing a minor earthquake. The figure turned around. Trey stood in awe at the giant beast that stood before him. There, in front of the human stood a giant Titan Dragon. Hello young mortal. I am Titanus, last of the Titan Dragons. ''A voice spoke in his head. Trey stood there, just blankly staring at the noble dragon. ''Dragon's Rage What is a mortal boy like you doing all the way down here in the center of this great land, Emiria? ''Trey still stood in awe at the gigantic beast that stood before him. "Hello?" He studdered. ''Hello. ''"Erm...what are ''you?" Trey spoke, rather rudely. "Not in a rude way or anything but what are you?" The giant creature chuckled, causing smoke to crawl out of his gigantic nostrils. I am Titanus, the Titan Dragon. ''"Titan Dragon?" ''Yes son, Titan Dragon. We were a race of super-powerful dragons that once roamed all of Mythos. Unfortunately, we no longer reside here. Something unspeakable happened many many years ago... ''"Just asking, but how do you speak in my mind?" Again, the titan chuckled, but this time actual fire sprang from his nostrils. The fire danced and after a while, faded back away into the nose of the giant. ''Great magic. "Okay...? Well I must be going, i've got a dragon to slay," he began to walk away. The earth rumbled as Titanus launched himself into the air and leapt right in front of the warrior. A dragon?!? "''Yes, the one that goes by the name ''Deathbringer." The name started Titanus. The giant beast shook violently and blasted a cloud of flames into the sky. He roared loudly and stood up on all fours. Trey quickly noticed a sparkling purple gem attached to the dragon's chest. He then dove back down just a centimeter away from Trey. DEATHBRINGER WILL BE DESTROYED! DEATHBRINGER BROUGHT DEATH, NOW HE SHALL RECEIVE DEATH. ''Titanus stood back up on all fours and belched a beam of fire into the air. "Easy boy! Don't freak out!" he said, curbing the sudden madness of the giant. Titanus dove into the ground and curled into a ball. He kept on muttering strange words in different languages. He turned his head to Trey and stared at him with his precious golden eyes. ''We must destroy the bringer of death. ''Trey ran over to him and kneeled down. "I will destroy him. But only with help." He motioned Titanus to get up, which he did. "Let's find that Rage Dragon." Titanus picked up Trey with his enormous claws and placed him on his back. ''Deathbringer will soon be gone. My family will be avenged. ''Titanus launched himself into the sky and flew across the skies. Oddly enough, he did not have any wings. "Titanus," Trey spoke. ''Yes? ''"Why did you freak out earlier?" Titanus was embarressed. ''Let's just say that Deathbringer did something that...ended my kind. ''Trey knew this was a tough subject for Titanus, so he said no more. For hours more, Titanus and Trey conversed about everything. They talked about their lives, their loves, and everything in between. ''Conversing with the Enemy Trey fell asleep on the smooth black scales of Titanus. He easily drifted off in to sleep, as this was his first sleep in several days. He dreamt he was standing in a warm, dark cave. He looked straight forward to a large, muscular dragon laying luxuriously in front of a wall painted like a sunset. The dragon stared Trey with its cobalt blue eyes. Hello child. The reptile spoke even without opening its mouth. Trey knew this, it was telepathy. After all, Titanus used telepathy to speak to Trey. Trey focused on the dragon and spoke back. Hello? Who are you? ''The dragon chuckled, causing steam to crawl up and out of its nostrils. ''Fool! I AM DEATHBRINGER, BRINGER OF DEATH! TREMBLE BEFORE ME! Trey did just that, he trembled. He shivered as he inspected the dragon he would soon fight. He noticed the long, sharp teeth that stubbed from the lower jaws. He stared at the spikes that stuck out of the brick-red cheeks. Long wings branched from its back, thorned with claws. His enemy was twice as bad as he had imagined. Trey escaped from his trance and questioned Deathbringer. What did you do to the Titan Dragons? Deathbringer cocked his brow. Hmmm....You speak to Titanus? ''Trey nodded. Deathbringer laughed. ''Listen child. Titanus isn't the good guy he says he is. Just remember this; don't trust anyone. Everyone in life will just end up disappointing you. ''And, with that, Trey awoke. ''The Message Trey was still on the back of Titanus, but Titanus was not flying anymore. He was laying on the ground, asleep. Trey climbed down from his gigantic friend and tip-toed away. But he stopped himself and thought for a moment. Deathbringer said Titanus wasn't the good guy. Should I leave him after all he has done for me? Should I stay and say nothing? No, I have to ask Titanus what's going on first. ''He walked back to the sleeping dragon and began poking him. "Titanus! Wake up!" Steam rolled from the dragons nostrils. He shook violently and rolled over on his back. ''I bet he's having some pretty crazy dreams. ''Titanus roared in his sleep and began to sleep-talk. "IT WILL DEFEAT US ALL IF WE DO NOT SACRIFICE!!!!" A jet of flames burst from his mouth. ''That must be a pretty intense dream. ''Trey thought. Several minutes of violent screaming from the titan bounced in Trey's ears. He tried to curb the bellowing dragon but he failed. "THE DRACONS WILL END EVERYONE IF I DO NOT END US NOW!!!!!!" He screamed, louder than the previous wails. Trey thought about that for a second. ''The Dracons? After that, Titanus mellowed. He began to stop his fit and laid still. After a while of silence, the small purple gem planted on Titanus' chest glowed bright. A large red circle appeared around the giant and rumbled. Trey stumbled back from the sphere that contained Titanus and stared. The bubble drifted off the ground and stopped, five feet off the ground. Large purple tendrils swirled out of the ground and entered the sphere. The large orb passed the tendrils to Titanus, who absorbed the energies. Within a minute, Titanus' eyes flew wide open and he stared down at Trey. The bubble drifted back down to the ground and vanished. Titanus stretched and spoke to Trey. Good morning, Trey Exanus. ''Trey walked closer to Titanus and asked, "What happened to you while you woke up? You flew into a orb and drained energy out of the ground!" Titanus shook his head and answered; ''I was absorbing magical energies from the ground. You know, us Titan Dragons were like the Druids of the Dragon world! ''Trey thought for a second and asked another question," Who were the Dracons?" Titanus stared right at Trey and growled. ''What do you know about the Dracons?!?' ''The Massacre'' "Nothing!" Trey cried. Titanus puffed a ring of smoke out of his nostril. Okay...I believe you. ''Trey sighed in relief. ''The Dracons were a race of demonic parasites that once roamed Emiria. They feasted on magic...the very substance this ever-expanding world lives on. They travelled all of Emiria...then they found us. The Titan Dragons. We were loaded with magic, the morsels of the Dracons we were to be. They approached us, they were small swarming clouds of energy. We did not notice them, but we did indeed notice them after they invaded our bodies. There was crying and screaming. The Dracons were inside of us. They were feasting on the magic. Days passed, we were all shrivelled as dried fruits. The Dracons continued to feast on our souls. Finally, they were finished...or so we thought. The Dracons retreated from our bodies. Then we cheered happily...for a few seconds...until they split. The entities each split into four smaller clouds and re-invaded us. Most of us died. Then I realized something. The Dracons died too. When the host dies, the Dracon dies. I then realized what I needed to do. If I did not finish them, others would go too. Then more races would collapse due to the parasites. Then soon it would spread. The entire universe would be deserted, only filled with Dracons. The Dracons would began to feed on the universe. I didn't want that to happen. I began killing my own kin. I scratched at my family, my friends. I tore apart everyone with my claws. I began to go insane. A stacking tall tower of dead dragons stood in front of me. Soon, the Dracons from my body left and darted into the pile, feasting on the remaining powers of the corpses. My magic began to come back. I then finished the Dracons. I blew an inferno of flames at the pile. The supernova annihilated the remains. The Dracons were gone. So were the Titan Dragons. Then, behind me came a large dragon. I could tell he was bad news. "You know...they are not all dead. Some escaped. Looks like they did not have the Dracons either. But...I killed them for you anyway." The monster laughed as I roared. "Two escaped...but they will not last long. When the bringer of death attacks one...death is brought. Always." Without hesitation, I charged. I pounced on him, tore along his neck with my claws and blew a wave of flame. The flames quickly bounced off of the beast, recoiling me with my own fires. A large glassy barrier stood before us. "YOU DARE BRING DEATH TO THE DEATHBRINGER?!?" I charged again, this time shattering the barrier and reaching the dragon, whose name was said to be Deathbringer. I released a spray of water, soaking the dragon and pummeling him to the ground. However I knew he had gills and could breathe beneath, but it would stall him. The tsunami of water kept him under for a few seconds, like I had hoped, but he quickly soared into the air. I levitated myself into the air and dived down to Deathbringer. He darted away before I had a chance to strangle him. "ONE DAY I, DEATHBRINGER SHALL BRING DEATH TO YOU, TITANUS!" I still hear his voice in my dreams. I wonder how he knew my name. But all I know is that I must destroy him. He ruined the last chances of my race's survival. He will die. Death shall be brought to the bringer of death, Deathbringer. ''The Duty'' Trey watched down to the thick forests a hundred feet below him. He rolled open his map and calculated his position in Emiria. Dread Forest he thought, just near the citadel of Deathbringer. ''He poked Titanus' thick scales and spoke to him. "Land here." Titanus acted without words and landed just beside the large forest. "Stay here, I'm going to buy supplies at the town over there." He pointed to a distant town, overwatched by a large keep surrounded by a moat and towering wall. He mounted off of Titanus, who just watched him jog off to the small town beside the castle. Trey wandered through the small town, looking through shops and buying all the things he thought would be useful. After an hour of shopping, Trey recieved a message from Titanus. ''Goodbye Trey. ''Titanus spoke into Trey's mind. ''What?!? ''Trey boomed back. ''Goodbye Trey. I have duties to attend to. Deathbringer must be defeated. I cannot let Deathbringer bring death to another of my friends. I am going to defeat Deathbringer myself. Just return home Trey. I'm sorry. I just cannot let this happen to you. ''Trey's eyes began to water. ''Titanus you can't face Deathbringer all yourself! Please! Let me help you! Please! ''There was no response, Trey knew it, Titanus had gone to the citadel alone. Trey knew he could not make it to the citadel fast enough on foot. He quickly bought a stallion and dashed through the forest. Odd creatures filled the damp forest; humans with tails, ogres, and orcs were lined up at every turn. Thankfully, Trey managed to escape every time. Soon enough, Trey reached a small clearing. Dead in the middle was a small, stone building. Blood lined the grass around the building. Trey stared at the source of the blood; two dead ogres. The ogres were giant, probably about three meters high. Trey examined them once more, and ushered for his horse to scurry off. Soon enough, he approached it. The giant spire stood before him on volcanic grounds. Titanus was here. Two guards unconscious creatures lay before the giant entrance, scorched with light flames. Trey had heard about these monsters when he was back at the town purchasing goods; they were the Sluha. They were the guardians of the citadel; goblinoid fiends with giant shells as armor. Each armed with a deadly mace, Trey was happy Titanus had already defeated them. They did cover the path, though. Trey's ride trotted toward the ogres. He dismounted from his stallion and approached the unconscious monsters. He tried to lift them, but he failed. He then attempted to shove them away, into the doorway. After about an hour, he managed to shove them into the doorway. ''Great, ''he thought, ''now to find Deathbringer. ''He hopped back on to his mount and trudged forward. He thought for a second, and moved back. ''I'm going to die in there! ''He thought again and moved forward. ''Its for Titanus. ''Before he could make another move, a man jumped on his back and pressed a cold, hard blade against Trey's throat. '''To be continued in...' Hasina's Quest Category:Fiction Category:Zeokx Category:The Deathbringer Saga